Leave it to Olive
by Cuirule
Summary: Fletcher likes Chyna, and Chyna possibly likes him back. Neither of them are taking the first step, so Olive decides to help her two best friends to get togehter with Angus by her side. This story is basically Flyna through Olive's eyes. My first fanfiction. Complete.
1. Just an ordinary day

Chapter 1: Just an ordinary day

"Hello everyone!" Olive said happily as she entered the A.N.T. Farm. Unlike the other Ants, Olive was a morning person with lots of energy in the morning.

Chyna, who was lying in the sofa, lazily looked over at her. She forced a smile and gave her a little wave. "Hi, Olive."

"How come your so tired this beautiful morning?" Olive asked as she walked over to her best friend.

"Well, I was writing this song who was stuck in my brain yesterday," Chyna explained. "It was harder to write than I thought, so I spent the whole night writing. I only got two hours to sleep before my mom threw me out of my bed."

"So, did you finish your song?"

"Sort of," Chyna yawned. "I'm going to rewrite it later. Until then I'm going to catch some sleep," Chyna said as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Hi Olive, Chyna," Fletcher said as he entered the A.N.T. Farm with a huge painting under his arm.

"Whatca got there?" Olive asked curiously as she eyed the painting.

"My new masterpiece," Fletcher grinned. "Is Chyna sleeping?"

"No," Olive said as she rolled her eyes. "She's skydiving."

Fletcher ignored Olive's sarcastic comment and stared dreamingly at Chyna. "She's just as beautiful when she's asleep."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Fletcher blurted out. "I.. uh meant.. Nothing really!" Fletcher hurried to his usual spot and placed his so called 'masterpiece' on the floor. He then covered it with a large, white sheet.

Olive smiled and shook her head lightly at her childhood friend. She could read him like an open book, not that he was hard to read anyway. He had this huge crush on Chyna ever since he first saw her, when she joined the A.N.T. Farm a while ago. It is pretty obvious he likes her, but Chyna didn't seem to notice anything. That led to that she dated a few other boys, but luckily for Fletcher nothing really happened.

"Hey angel face!" Someone suddenly said, hugging her tightly from behind.

"I-I cha-nt bhreathe!" Olive said, trying to get out of Angus' grip.

"Sorry," Angus apologized as he let her go. "Want to eat lunch with me later?"

"Angus, we always eat lunch together," Olive said.

"I meant just you and me, not with the others," Angus said, hope filling his eyes.

"Let me think about it," Olive said while tapping her finger to her chin. "Nope!"

Angus watched her as she walked outside the A.N.T. Farm towards her locker. "So close," he muttered to himself.

Olive happily entered her first class of the day, world history class. Her favorite class! This day couldn't start better than this. Because of her excellent memory she only needed to read her history book only once to memorize everything. That way she was able to get straight A's without any hard work. She opened her notebook when Angus popped up next to her, taking the desk left to her.

"So, you're here often?" Angus asked sheepishly.

"Only when I have history classes, duh!" Olive said without looking at him.

Angus still stared at her which annoyed Olive after a while. She was about to yell at him, but just as she turned to face him and her blue eyes meet his brown, she wasn't able to say a word. Have his eyes always been this dark?

"Olive, you okay?" Angus asked a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olive said quietly, heating a bit up. 'What's going on with me!?' She thought to herself, panicking a bit.

Just then Fletcher and Chyna entered the class, taking seats in front of Olive and Angus. Chyna wasn't really awake, so she decided to keep sleeping on her desk. "Wake me up when Mrs. Roberts comes," she muttered.

"What took you guys so long?" Angus asked.

"I had to help-"

"Quiet please!" Mrs. Roberts yelled as she entered the classroom. The yell was so sudden that Chyna immediately woke up and fell off her chair.

"Ouch," she whined as her head hit the floor.

The class all bit their lip trying not to laugh, even Olive couldn't help but smile and Angus was already laughing. Fletcher glared at him, making him just shrug.

"Well, Parks." Mrs. Roberts said as she put her hand on her hip. "Sleeping in my class?"

Chyna smiled sheepishly. "Well, it's actually a funny story. You see I-"

"I don't care about your excuses! I don't tolerate any sleeping in my classes! Your punishment will be to write an essay about the Opium Wars in China, due tomorrow. You may start _now_."

"But I-"

"_Now_! And you others; read page 139 to 147 and take notes." Mrs. Roberts eyed the class one last time before sitting down on her own desk to read through her papers.

Chyna sat down once again on her spot and sulked. "How am I supposed to finish my song today?"

"But history essays are just as fun," Olive smiled, causing Chyna to stare blankly at her.

"I should just get this done," Chyna yawned.

"I thought these two classes would never end!" Chyna complained as she sat down on their usual spot at the cafeteria.

"I wish they lasted longer," Olive said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Chyna stared blankly at her again.

"What?" Olive asked.

"Nevermind," Chyna smiled.

"S'up?" Fletcher asked as he sat down on the chair next to Olive, meaning he was facing Chyna.

"Freaking out," Chyna said before Olive could say anything. "I barely could keep my eyes open all day, I have a song to work with and an essay to finish due tomorrow."

"Well, good luck with _that_," Angus said as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks, I'll need that." Chyna muttered.

An idea seemed to form in Fletchers head, making him get that wide, happy grin on his face. "We have a free period next period. If you'll meet me at the library I can help you with that essay."

Chyna looked up from her tray to face Fletcher, wearing a smile as well. "Really?"

"Of course," he said proudly.

As they stared at each other eyes, Olive noticed a slight blush appear on Chyna's face. Olive gasped and a smile crept on her face. 'Wouldn't they make a cute couple,' Olive thought and nodded. As Olive continued talking mentally to herself, Angus looked curiously at her.

"Olive, are you okay?" He asked.

"What?" Olive asked, snapping back to reality. "Of course," she said and took a bite of her sandwich. She couldn't help but look at Fletcher and Chyna once again. They were both eating their food now, but every now and then Olive noticed that Fletcher secretly kept glancing at Chyna.

'He's hopeless!' Olive thought. He had liked her for ages, but was still too shy to make a move. What he needed was a little help, but by who? A smile crept on Olive's face once again. _She_ was going to help them to get together! And she wouldn't give up without getting her childhood friend the girl he dreamt of.

"Olive? You sure your okay?" Angus asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Olive said thoughtfully.

Olive couldn't help but hide behind the tall library cabinets, waiting for Chyna and Fletcher to appear. To avoid them for recognize her she put on some makeup, a short black wig and some fake glasses just in case. When they appeared, she was going to sit on a spot where she had a great view to see them and pretend to be studying. In reality she was going to note down what was happening between them.

First Fletcher appeared. He looked around the library once before sitting down at an desk on the window row. As he opened his World history book, Chyna entered the library with a smile on her face. She noticed Fletcher and walked towards him.

'Everything after the plan,' Olive thought. She was about to leave her hiding spot when someone grabbed her shoulder, preventing her to go.

"Hey, let me go!" Olive said as she turned to face - Angus.

"Olive, what are you up to?" Angus asked, looking at her disguise.

"Why do you care?" Olive asked, a bit annoyed.

"It's just that you acted really strange when we were having lunch, and I was worried."

"Well..." Olive said, not sure what to say. Angus looked over her and noticed Fletcher and Chyna working with the essay. His eyes widened and he looked hurt.

"Now I get it," he said sadly.

"You do?" Olive asked surprised.

"Your jealous of Fletcher studying with Cyna and not you, aren't you? That's why you became weird after he suggested to study with Chyna at lunch." Angus said.

"WHAT!?" Olive yelled, causing the librarian to glare at her and the other students to curiously look at her way, including Fletcher and Chyna.

Olive quickly pushed Angus deeper in the big school library, to a spot where no one were at the moment. When she was sure no one would hear her, she burst out laughing. Angus looked confusedly at her.

"No, you got it all wrong," Olive laughed, wiping away a tear.

"What do you mean?" Angus asked.

"I do _not_ like Fletcher in that way, he's like a brother to me." Olive grinned. "Anyway, I had this plan in mind."

"Plan?" Angus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"To get Fletcher and Chyna together. It pains me to see my Fletcher shying away every time he has a chance to make a move on Chyna."

"Uh, good look with that," Angus said. "I tried to help Fletcher a while ago and it didn't make a difference."

"You didn't try hard enough!" Olive said. "Anyway, this time it's going to work, I just know it."

"So what's the plan?" Angus asked.

"I don't know yet," Olive admitted. "Anyway, you're going to help, right?"

"Of course," Angus grinned, shaking her hand. 'Anything to be with my girl,' he thought.

**Done! I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors, feel free to point them out! (^^)'' English isn't my first language. Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Planning

Chapter 2: Planning

After school that day, Olive and Chyna were just relaxing at Chyna's place. Chyna was strumming her guitar which was placed on her lap while Olive read through a random book she found.

"Chyna?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Fletcher is sort of cute?"

Chyna stopped strumming for a while, looking thoughtful. "Um, how come?"

Olive shrugged, "Do you?"

"I guess he is a bit cute," she admitted quietly.

"A bit?"

Chyna sat her guitar down, making sure it was leaning against her bed. Then she looked at Olive curiously. "I'm asking again, how come?"

"Weeell," Olive said, tilting her head to the side. "How did it go with the essay?" She asked, avoiding Chyna's question.

A smile appeared on Chynas face. "It went good! We finished it in the free period, I owe him one."

"Oh," Olive said. She didn't know he was good in history.

"You didn't answer my last question," Chyna said as she looked at Olive.

"What?" Olive asked, playing dumb.

"Olive, do you like Fletcher?" Chyna asked, frowning a bit.

"FOR THE HUNDRETH TIME TODAY, NO!" Olive cried, making Chyna jump a little.

"I mean, I like him, but not _like-like_ him, if you get what I mean," Olive explained. "He's been my friend for ages now and if I _liked_ him in that way, I would realize it a long time ago and not just now. And besides, I like to 'torture' him," Olive nodded, pleased with her answer.

Chyna smiled at Olive. "By the way, what did you mean with 'the hundredth time today?' Did someone else ask you the same question?"

"Angus asked if I were jealous of your little 'study date,'" Olive smirked. "You know how Angus is."

"It was _not_ a study date!" Chyna quickly said, turning a bit red.

"Hah! Your blushing!" Olive said, standing up on the bed. "Something you haven't told me yet?"

"You know I don't hide things from you, and I'm not blushing!" Chyna said, grabbing a pillow.

"Take a look in the mirror," Olive said, causing Chyna to throw the pillow at her face.

"Hey!" Olive cried, grabbing another pillow and threw it at her.

Soon both of them were having a pillow fight, with pillows flying in different directions. They didn't hear someone knocking at the door, not until the person opened the door and took a step in.

"Guys?" Fletcher asked. "Is this a war z- ompf!" A pillow hitting Fletcher on the face prevented him to finish his sentence. "What was that pillow filled with? _Rocks?_" Fletcher cried.

"Actually I put rocks in it," Olive said.

Fletcher and Chyna looked weirdly at her. "Just kidding guys, geez," Olive said, straightening her hair.

"So, what's up Fletch?" Chyna asked, plumping down on her bed next to Olive.

A smile came across his face as he took up his 'masterpiece' from his large bag. Olive remembered it from earlier that day, but she didn't get the opportunity to see it. But she had an idea about what it could be a painting of; his very own muse, Chyna. Olive would never understand her for not even _noticing _one ofall the paintings Fletcher already had drawn of her, or sculptures he had made of her. Chyna seemed a bit oblivious when it came to these things.

Fletcher held up the canvas which he had painted a beautiful sunset scene on a beach on. The sky had a various shades of yellow, orange and purple, and on the edge he had painted a palm. As Olive remembered it was the first non-Chyna drawing she had seen for a while.

"It's beautiful," Chyna said, meaning it.

"It's good," Olive said.

"Thanks," Fletcher said with a smile. "It's not anything I should change, is it?"

"Maybe you could use a bigger canvas?" Olive suggested, just to tease him.

"Ain't gonna happen," Fletcher laughed, "If not you are painting it for me."

"Forget it, my brother draws better than me," Olive said. "Are you entering a contest or something?"

"Yeah, this Saturday. Do you think I could compete with this painting?" Fletcher asked.

"It's good, really," Olive said.

"Thanks," Fletcher smiled and put the canvas back in the bag. "Anyway, I'm hungry. Are you guys joining me to the pizza place?"

"Pizza!" Olive said with wide eyes as she jumped up. "I wanna!"

Chyna yawned, not showing any interest to go. "I would like to, but I really need to catch up some sleep." Chyna looked a little sorry as she locked eyes with Fletcher.

"It's okay," Fletcher said, sounding disappointed.

"So," Olive said as she awkwardly stood next to Fletcher. "Let's go then?"

"See you at school," Chyna smiled as she laid down on her bed.

"Bye," Olive and Fletcher said in unison as they closed the door after them. They skipped down the stairs and walked out of the house. It was a sunny day in September, a little warmer than it usual is in September.

xXXxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXxxxx

They arrived at their favorite pizza place shortly after they left Chyna's house. It was a small place and luckily for Olive not very busy. It was nothing she hated more than big crowds.

"Hey guys!" Fletcher and Olive both turned around after the sound. It was Angus, sitting on a table with a large pizza in front of him. He waved at them with one hand, holding a pizza slice on the other one.

"Great, he already bought pizza," Olive said happily as she made her way to him. "You mind if I take a slice?" Olive asked as she took a slice before Angus could answer.

"Of course not," Angus said smiling at her.

"Great, I'm starving," Fletcher said as he was about to take a slice too. But before he could, Angus slapped his hand.

"I don't share my food," he said.

"But Olive took?" Fletcher said dumbfoundedly.

"I only share my food with people named Olive," Angus said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"So if I changed my name to olive-"

"Just order your damn pizza!" Angus yelled.

Fletcher raised his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay I'm going to." And with that he left to order, after he glared at both Angus and Olive.

"You didn't have to be that harsh," Olive laughed.

"Nah, that was a bit unnecessary ," he agreed. 'But now I have some time alone with Olive,' Angus thought to himself as he slightly raised a brow.

"Any suggestions to get Chyna and Fletcher together?" Olive asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um, no," Angus admitted. "I thought you had with that brilliant brain of yours."

"I have an idea," Olive said as she took another bite of her pizza slice. "But I'm not sure."

"What is it?"

"We could go to the movies, all four."

"And how does that help?" Angus asked confused.

"Trust me, I have this idea in mind," Olive said as a smile formed on her face. "But it also includes us to, ugh I can't even say it," Olive shuddered.

"What?" Angus asked with a puzzled look on his face. "I don't understand?"

"Forget it, I'll tell you tomorrow," Olive said as she noticed Fletcher was on his way to their table.

"What's up?" He asked as he placed his small pizza on the table.

"Nothing!" Angus and Olive said in unison, both wearing big smiles on their faces.

Fletcher raised an brow at them as he took a slice of his pizza. "I don't get you."

XxxxxXXXXxxxXXXxxxXX

The next day was a nice Thursday morning. The birds were flying around, the sun was shining and everything seemed peaceful. Until...

"HI LOCKER NEIGHBOR!" Olive loudly greeted Cameron, Chyna's older brother and locker neighbor.

"I DIDN'T EAT YOUR PUDDING!" Cameron cried, protecting his face.

"What?" Olive asked, puzzled.

"Oh, I thought you was Chyna," Cameron said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Speaking of Chyna, I need you to do me a favor." Olive said.

"Favor? " Cameron asked. "Okay make it quick, I don't want anyone to catch me speaking to an _ant_."

Olive rolled her eyes. "Ask Chyna if she's busy tomorrow afternoon."

"Kay," Cameron said as he slammed his locker door shut. Then he scanned the crow looking after his little sister. He noticed a kid looking like her and made his way to the kid. "Hey Chyna, are you busy tomorrow afternoon?"

Chyna turned around to face him. "Tomorrow? No, how come?"

"I don't know, Olive asked me to ask you that," Cameron shrugged.

"Well that's very helpful..."

"Guys!" Olive said walking up to the two. "Did Cameron tell you that we are going to see the movies tomorrow? "

"No, he just asked if I was busy tomorrow afternoon," Chyna said as she looked over at Cameron.

He raised his hands up in defense. "Olive just told me to ask you if you were busy, she could just ask you herself. Anyway, I have to get going before anyone catches me talking to you ants."

"Chyna, Cameron ate you pudding," Olive smirked.

"You WHAT?" Chyna said, clenching her fist.

"I gotta get going," Cameron said as he ran into the crowd. Chyna was about to run after him, but Olive stopped her. "Your free, right?"

"Yea, I am."

"Great, You are joining me, Fletcher and Angus to the movies," Olive decided.

"Why?"

"It will be fun," Olive smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there," Chyna said, sounding a little unsure.

**Hmmm, not good at all xD Hopefully the next chapter will be better**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"This can't be true!" Chyna said for the millionth time that minute as she walked in circles in the a.n.t farm. Olive was just relaxing while reading a book, getting slightly annoyed by Chyna's constant repetition.

"Well someone is trying to READ here!" Olive yelled, looking up from her book.

"Sorry, it's just that Mrs. Roberts gave me an F on my world history essay, so now I have to rewrite it." Chyna stopped walking in circles and sighed. "I don't get it. I know _I'm_ bad in history, but I thought Fletcher was better."

"Seriously?" Olive closed her book and placed it on the table. "Don't you get why he helped you?"

"Because he is a good friend?" Chyna said as she gave her the 'duh' look.

'How friggin' dense can you get?' Olive thought as she crossed her arms. "Don't you think, maybe, it's something else?" She asked quietly.

"No, what should it be?" Chyna asked as she walked over to Olive to sit down on the sofa.

"I don't know," Olive lied. "What if he liked you?"

Chyna blinked at her before she started laughing.

Olive tilted her head to the side. "I wasn't trying to be funny, you know."

"That's stupid," Chyna giggled. But her smile was soon replaced by an unsure frown."I mean, Fletcher and I have been best friends for a long time now.. and our friendship is precious to me. I don't think I should let myself have feelings that might ruin our friendship. "

Olive nodded. "I see, but it's not you who decide who you fall in love with."

"I know," Chyna sighed as a blush came across her face. She turned her face slightly so her hair would hide her face.

"Your blushing again," Olive smirked.

"No I'm not!" Chyna quickly said as she stood up. "Besides, I have to work on this damn essay. So if you'll excuse me..."

"I already did it for you," Olive smiled as she got an essay out of her backpack. "I thought this would happen. The only thing that boy doesn't mess up is his art."

"Olive, you're the best!" Chyna said happily as she embraced her in a big hug. "I thought I was doomed!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Olive laughed as she hugged her back.

**XxxXxxX Meanwhile... XxxXxxX**

Fletcher stuffed his books into the locker when Angus walked up to him. "I got that new video game you wanted to play so badly. Are you coming over today to try it?" Angus asked.

"New video game? Do you mean that one we saw on the advertising posters all over the mall?" Fletcher asked.

Angus nodded proudly. "That's the one."

Fletcher had a confused look on his face. "But it haven't even been released yet?" He pointed out as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I got amazing computer and hack skills," Angus said.

"That's true," Fletcher said as he slammed his locker door shut. "Anyway, I can't. There is this art competition on Saturday-"

"By the way, Olive decided we are all going to the movies tomorrow, " Angus said. "I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me? Don't you mean _ask_?"

"Nope, tell. She said you're going to be there, even if you don't want to."

"What? How can she just decide that?" Fletcher asked with an terrified look on his face.

"Chyna's going to be there."

"Actually the movies sound great. I'll be there."

**xXxxX Friday afternoon, outside the movies XxxXx**

"Okay, so what do we know so far?" Olive asked as she took a sip from her strawberry milkshake. She and Angus had meet a little earlier before the other two to plan. That meant Olive already had this plan in mind, and now she was telling Angus so he could help her.

"We can say Fletcher is obsessed with Chyna, and she possibly likes him back but doesn't want to ruin their friendship," Angus said. "They're hopeless."

"And that's why we're going to help them," Olive said as she finished her milkshake.

"How? By watching a movie together in silence?" Angus said, sounding bored.

"Just agree on anything I say, okay? Like you always do." Olive said.

"I don't get it but okay," Angus said just as Fletcher walked up towards them. He had his usual clothes on; A green T-shirt, jeans and red converse shoes.

"Hi Fletcher," Olive greeted him. "Have you seen Chyna?"

"Um no, If I had I would walk with her," he replied.

"Guys!" Chyna cried as she ran up towards the three. "I had to run... All the way..." She managed to say between her panting. "Have you waited for a long time?"

"You know Chyna, it's not good to keep us waiting," Olive said as she linked arms with Angus. "And you shouldn't let getting late on dates be an habit."

Chyna and Fletcher both got an confused look on their face as they looked at Olive at the same time.

"Date?" Chyna asked.

"I did tell you we were going out on a double date, right?" Olive smiled.

Fletcher and Chyna were now looking from her to Angus with wide eyes, both slightly gaping. Then they both turned around in opposites directions as their face turned red. Fletcher was staring at a movie poster as he put his hands in his pant pockets and Chyna was staring at the ground.

"Just kidding!" Olive yelled. "You should see your faces there! Priceless! Anyway, we should go in now," Olive continued as she let go of Angus' arm, much to his disappointment.

Olive and Angus walked towards the movie line to buy tickets, leaving Fletcher and Chyna to stare at them.

"We should probably go," Fletcher said as he walked towards Olive and Angus, leaving Chyna alone, still blushing.

"Hey, wait for me," Chyna said as she caught up with Fletcher.

Olive turned around to see how it was going with them. She noticed that both Fletcher and Chyna tried to act like what she just said wasn't a big deal. She knew that by stating that both of them were on a date would make the whole thing more awkward. Now both of them couldn't think of this whole movie thing as anything but a date.

"It's quite funny how just _one_ statement can change the whole atmosphere," Olive whispered smugly to Angus.

"Yeah," Angus replied. "I guess _we_ are on a date now?"

"Ugh, no," Olive said.

"But if we say we are on a date, it would make thing more awkward for them, right?"

"Nice try, Angus," Olive said as she hit his arm.

"Oww, at least I tried," Angus muttered to himself as he rubbed his arm.

Olive turned around and gave Chyna a thumbs up. Fletcher, who didn't see Olive's gestures, smiled nervously at Chyna. Chyna smiled nervusly back.

**XxXXxx**


	4. At the movies

**Hey! I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews for the previous chapter. It makes my work so much easier with all your supporting comments! Here's the fourth chapter;**

**Chapter 4:**

"Olive, can I talk to you for a minute?" Chyna asked, dragging the blonde out of the movie line without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, sure," Olive replied. "What's up?"

"You ask _me_ what's up?" Chyna asked. "What are you doing, I thought I told you I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Fletcher."

"Oh, so you are thinking that this whole movie thing is a date after all?" Olive aksed with a smug smile. "I told you I was just kidding."

A blush came across the young singers face. "But why did you say it? You made the whole thing a lot more awkward!"

'Exactly!' Olive thought. She wanted to high five herself, but resisted the urge. "Let's go back to the movie line," she suggested.

Olive had picked out a movie she thought they would all enjoy; Iron man 3. They all liked the previous movie 'The Avengers,' so she was sure they would like it. It had good ratings everywhere, and it had lots of action which was great for the boys. She just hoped that the 3D graphics were good too.

The movie hall was pretty big and the group managed to get perfect seats; Not to close to the scene and central. The hall was brightly lighted and the screen was still blank. That meant the adverts haven't even started. Olive was sitting next to Chyna to her right and Angus on her left. Fletcher was sitting next to Chyna.

Chyna put on her 3D glasses. "This awesome! How do I look?"

"Pretty dumb," Angus replied.

"Who asked you anyway," Chyna said, clearly offended. "Anyway that doesn't change the fact that they're awesome. Everything's in 3D!"

"The world _is_ in 3D," Angus said, giving her a dumb look.

Chyna glared at Angus, then at Olive. "Aren't you going to say something to your offensive boyfriend?"

"Firstly, he's not my boyfriend. And secondly, I sort of agree with him. The world is in 3D after all. Interesting factoid; 3D is a motion picture that-"

"WE KNOW!" Everyone except Olive yelled. Olive snorted and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

"Hey! You kids down there! Shut up!" A male voice yelled at them from behind.

Just then the adverts started playing and everyone put on their 3D glasses, even Angus who refused to wear them. "They owe me one after this," he whispered to Olive. Olive nodded in response as she focused on the screen. She quickly glanced at her two best friends just as they looked at each other and smiled. Olive smiled for herself too.

"That was a great movie," Olive yawned as the movie was over and the screen credits came on.

"Heck yes," Angus grinned. "Too bad I already watched it last week."

"How?" Olive asked.

"I downloaded it the day before it premiered," Angus replied with a smug smile.

"I should have known," the blonde said as she got up to go, but Angus dragged her back to her seat.

"Didn't you know it's always a mini episode after the credits on every Avengers movie?" Angus asked as he shook his head at the people who were leaving the movie hall. "Noobs."

"I do now," Olive said as she looked over at Fletcher and Chyna. The sight made her gasp and then smile afterwards. "Angus, look at this!"

On her right site was Chyna with her head resting on Fletcher's shoulder and his head was resting on her head, both fast asleep. Olive gave a thumbs up to Angus and pulled out her phone to take a picture. "I'll need this later," she said as she took a picture of her sleeping friends.

xXxxXxxXx

"That was the best Avengers movie ever! How did you manage to fall asleep?" Angus asked Fletcher as they exited the movie hall.

"I don't know, I guess I was a bit tired," he answered and yawned. "It was a nice nap though."

Angus and Olive glanced at each other as they burst out laughing. Chyna and Fletcher looked at each other confusedly as they wondered what was up with their friends. Their facial expressions made them laugh even more. They had no idea.

"And what's so funny?" Fletcher asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Olive replied, wiping away a tear. "Anyway, we should get going. It's getting dark."

"Yeah, I have that art competition tomorrow. I almost forgot," Fletcher said as he facepalmed.

Olive nodded. "Me and Angus are going this way," she said. "I'll call you later Chyna," she added as she winked at Chyna.

"And we are going that way," Chyna said as she looked at the opposite direction. "Bye, guys!"

"Bye," Olive waved at them before they parted ways.

xXXxx At Olive's place xxXXx

"I'm home!" Olive yelled as she entered her home. She stepped out of her shoes just as her annoying 8 year old little brother Nate came running down the stairs.

"Were you out on a date with that computer guy? I saw you were walking together!"

"It was not a date, I watched a movie with some friends. And we're neighbors so of course I walked with him," Olive said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Because you liiike him!" Nate sang as he made kissing noises.

"No, because otherwise it would be rude!" She hissed as she opened the refrigerator. The thought of having Angus as her boyfriend made her shudder.

"Did you have a nice time, sweetie?" Her mom asked as she entered the kitchen as well.

"Mom! Olive got a boyfriend!" Nate yelled as he jumped up and down. Mrs. Doyle gasped and looked at her daughter. "Is that true? That's great! What is he like? Did you hold hands? Do I know him? How was your date?"

"Mom, I do _not_ have a boyfriend!" Olive yelled, getting more annoyed by every second. Why couldn't she have a normal family? Was it so much to ask for? She was about to scold them all just as the doorbell rang. "I'll open!" Olive quickly said as she ran out of the kitchen.

"No, I'll open!" Nate whined as he ran after his older sister.

Just as Olive was about to open, Nate pushed her to the side, causing her crash into the wall. He was surely stronger than he looked like. "Oww," Olive cried in pain as she rubbed her forehead.

"Rose!" Nate yelled as he opened the door. Their 20 year old cousin, Rose, walked into the hall with a smile on her face. She was just as fashionable as ever. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, a dark blue coat with a white tank top underneath and high boots. Her long, blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. "Hello my favorite cousins!" She greeted as she ruffled Nate's hair.

"Oh hi Rose," Olive greeted as she still rubbed her forehead. "What are you doing here?"

Rose blinked at her. "My wedding is next Saturday, did you forget? I'm here to get help to arrange everything."

The wedding, of course! Olive didn't forget it (which was impossible), she just didn't know it was _next_ Saturday. "Oh, of course I didn't!"

"Great!" Rose smiled. "Could you invite your friends to the wedding?" She asked as she handed Olive some invitations.

"Sure, no problem," Olive replied as she glanced at the invitations. Then a new idea popped into her mind.

**xxXXxxXXxx**


	5. Afterwards

**Chapter 5:**

"I'll gladly help you with the arrangements, Rose!" Olive smiled as she hugged her older cousin. "Gotta sleep now, I'm tired." And with that Olive ran upstairs towards her room and left her family behind, all confused.

"And she says we're weird," Nate mumbled.

As Olive closed her bedroom door shut behind her she pulled out her cell phone. 'I wonder if Chyna is home by now,' she wondered as she dialed her best friend's number. As Olive waited for her to pick up, she sat down by her computer table. "No answer," Olive sighed and put down the phone. Maybe wasn't at home. Olive started her laptop to video chat with whoever was online. It turned out to be Angus, which was good since she could discuss her new idea with him. She turned on her webcam and Angus did the same.

"The plan went good, didn't it?"Olive said excitedly.

"Yeah, sure," Angus said uninterested.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that this whole matchmaker thing is getting a little boring."

"Boring?"

"Yeah, it didn't make a big difference. Just as expected," Angus told her. He mainly agreed to help her because he wanted to get close to Olive, but so far he was still in the friendzone.

"Angus, you have to be patient. We can't rush this either."

"Why not? They clearly like each other."

Olive rolled her eyes. "Angus."

"Yes?"

"My cousin's going to get married next week."

"And your telling me this because? Oh wait, do you mean you want to get married to me as well?"

"Gross no!" Olive scrunched up her face in disgust. "Anyway, we are all invited to the wedding and I think it's the perfect opportunity for them to confess their feelings for each other."

"Fletcher and Chyna? I highly doubt it will happen, but it's worth a try."

"Why doubt?"

"After all I have tried to help Fletcher to get Chyna to like him, many times. And of course it didn't make a difference."

"This time it will, just wait and see."

"How about a bet?" Angus asked with a smug look on his face.

"A bet? I'm listening."

"After we complete our part of your idea and they don't get together, you have to go out with me."

"And if they get together, you'll never hit on me again," Olive quickly added.

"Deal?"

"It's a bet!" Olive said with a twinkle in her eye. "Anyway, I would like to ask you a favor..."

**xXx Later - 3 am xXx**

Olive woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing, shrill and loud. She fumbled for the phone next to her bed. She didn't look at the caller id and answered; "Hi, it's Olive."

"Olive, it's me, Chyna."

"What's up? You know it's the middle of the night, right?"

"I know, I'm sorry," she apologized quietly. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls earlier today-"

"You mean yesterday night," Olive corrected her, getting more awake by every second.

"Well yeah, yesterday night."

"So how did it go with you and Fletcher after we parted?"

There were a few seconds of silence before Chyna answered. "Uh... That is what I wanted to talk about, if you don't mind..."

"I'm fully awake now anyway," Olive said as she sat up on her bed. "What happened?"

"To start with everything went fine. We were talking about random stuff like we always do, and I forgot about the whole double-date thing for the first time that evening."

Olive guessed that Chyna were glaring at her cell phone by now. "Eheh... And?"

"And you know... As we talked I realized that I may have..."

"Say it," Olive commanded.

"Maaaay have..."

"Say it!"

"A crush on him," Chyna admitted quietly.

"I KNEW IT!"

"Well... Suddenly everything became a little awkward. I couldn't look him straight in the eye anymore, but I don't know if he noticed anything. After a while we reached my house and talked outside the gate. For a moment there I locked eyes with him and everything felt... right. I'm not really sure about what happened next, but we both leaned in and our faces were only inches apart when my dad flung the door open and yelled at us."

Olive couldn't help but giggle. "I'm sorry, continue."

"We both jumped back in surprise and landed in the bushes. So dad lectured us, or mainly me, about dating and stuff. It was so embarrassing! I know he only wants what's best for me, but that was a little..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure Fletcher wouldn't hurt you anyway," Olive added.

"Tell that to my dad. He thinks every guy wants to hurt me," Chyna sighed. "And then dad commanded me to get inside and sent Fletcher home. How am I supposed to meet him at school on Monday? It's going to be so awkward! This is why we should've stayed as friends."

"I think it would be just as awkward as friends," Olive said. "You both like each other, but won't do anything about it. That would be hurtful too."

"Who said Fletcher likes me? I bet he won't after this."

"It's Fletcher we're talking about here! He has liked you for ages! I can't believe you haven't noticed anything yet."

There was a slight pause. "How do you know?"

"Trust me Chyna, _everyone _knows."

"Well, if you say so... Once again I'm sorry for waking you up."

"No problem, JUST NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"I won't," Chyna laughed. "Good night."

"Good night," Olive replied as she went back to sleep.

**XxxXXxxX**

**This chapter turned out a shorter than planned ^^' The next will be longer (:**

**I don't really have many chapters left in mind for this story. I think there will be 2-3 more and then I'm done.**

**Anyway thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Awkward

**Chapter 6:**

The next few days were quite hectic. Olive, along with her family, had to help with the arrangements to the wedding on the following Saturday. As if Olive wasn't busy enough with her Fletcher & Chyna project. Rose was a perfectionist, she wanted everything to be as perfect as possible. And on top of that she didn't want to get an wedding planner because she wanted to plan everything as much as possible herself.

So the following Thursday Olive got out the invitations from her locker to send all the invitations to the ANT's. 'If I weren't so stressed I would send them already on Monday,' she thought as she sighed.

"Hey Olive, whatcha got there?" Cameron asked as he opened his locker next to her's.

"Wedding invitations," she mumbled tiredly.

"Wedding what? Are you going to get married already? So who's the unlucky guy?" He laughed at his own joke as Olive just glared at him.

"Actually it's my _cousin's_ wedding," she explained.

"Cool. Aren't you going to invite your old friend Cameron?"

Olive snorted. "No. I thought you didn't want to be seen with us ants?"

"I don't care anymore," Cameron shrugged. "Now, could you please give me one?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I haven't been on a party in like... one year?"

"Well, too bad for you," Olive laughed as she headed to the A.N.T. farm. Cameron ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Please? I promise I'll be nice to you from now on!"

As Olive thought about it, Paisley and Lexi were walking down the stairs towards them. Cameron's eyes widened in surprise as he backed away from Olive. "Uh... Actually I don't want to come to that wedding with you ants. And besides, didn't I tell you I didn't want to be seen with you _ants_?"

Olive rolled her eyes as she continued walking. She highly doubt he had a chance with either Paisley or Lexi anyway.

What Olive saw when she entered the A.N.T. farm didn't surprise her. Fletcher and Chyna had been avoiding each other as much as possible all week, mainly to avoid those awkward moments. Chyna was sitting on the sofa, busy with her ANTpad. Fletcher was painting something in the other corner of the room. Olive got up on an table and waved with the invitations. "MY COUSIN'S GOING TO GET MARRIED, AND YOUR ALL INVITED TO THE WEDDING!"

The ants glanced at each other as they cheered loudly. The high scholars never invited them to anything and avoided them as much as possible. To be invited to just a little party would make their day. Olive smiled as she handed each ant an invitation. Then she jumped down from the table and joined Chyna who was still sitting on the sofa.

"What are you so gloomy over?" Olive asked her as she gave her an invitation.

"Just a little tired, that's all," she replied, still eyeing the ANTpad.

"Have you talked to Fletcher?"

"I did, but it's somehow a little bit awkward..."

"Well to stare at your ANTpad won't help making it less awkward," Olive said and snatched the ANTpad out of her hands.

"Hey!" Chyna cried.

"Go talk to him now."

"Umm I don't think he wants to talk to me and I won't force him."

"How do you know?" Olive asked, tilting her head to the side.

"He seemed uncomfortable each time I was near him this week"

"Just try again," Olive demanded and pulled her out of the sofa. Chyna fell on the floor just as the bell rang.

"You didn't have to be so violent," Chyna told her just as Angus approached them.

"Chyna, what are you doing down there? Did you trip again?" He asked.

"Nope, just checking the gravity. Aaand it still works!" Chyna smiled as she got up. "And I'm off to my next class. See you!"

"Darn that freaking bell!" Olive hissed under her breath.

"I look forward to our date," Angus smirked.

"Hey, you were going to help me!" Olive said as she looked at him.

"I am, but as I see it now they won't get together by Saturday," Angus said.

Olive rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure. By the way do you have the picture?"

Angus nodded."I'll take it with me on Saturday," he said. "By the way, why do you need it?"

"You'll see," Olive smirked.

Suddenly there was a loud scream and the sound of someone breaking furnitures was heard. The older students jumped out of the way as Violet entered the A.N.T. farm with a very angry look on her face. She walked straight up to Olive and Angus and pointed an accusing finger at her. "So I heard your sending out invitations to your cousin's wedding. Every ant have been invited and I'm not. WHY IS THAT SO!?"

"I.. I was going to invite you I swear!" Olive stammered as she stepped back.

"Oh really?" Violet said as she squinted her eyes.

"Uh yeah.. You weren't there when I handed out the invitations.. Anyway here's your," Olive said nervously as she handed her the invitation.

Violet calmed down a bit. "Thanks," she spat out as she walked away. Just about she were to exit the room she flipped a table. Olive let out a sigh of relief as she were gone.

"That girl's scary," Olive said, still scared.

"I have to agree on that one," Angus said.

"You agree with everything she says," Fletcher said as he peeked up from a large book he was 'reading.' "Is she gone?"

"Yep," Olive said as she glanced at the clock. "What do you guys have next?"

"Math," Fletcher said with a disgusted look on his face. "And I have extra math lessons after that again."

"Chemistry," Angus said as he glanced at Olive. "Same as you."

"Oh why do bad things happen to good people like me?"Olive said and facepalmed. Chemistry was her second favorite class, but with Angus following her around all that time it wasn't so much fun anymore.

"Seriously Angus, have you thought about moving on?" Fletcher whispered to him as they all headed to their next classes.

"You should never give up. Go over, go under, go around, go through but never give up." Angus replied wisely.

Fletcher raised his eyebrows in surprise as he nodded. "Didn't see that one coming. That gives me a little hope."

"It does?" Angus replied. "I was about to tell you to give up on Chyna." _Because then I can finally go out with Olive_, he thought.

"I admit that I thought about it for a little moment, but not anymore. I should try again," he said with a smile.

This time Angus raised his eyebrows. "Well good luck with that."

**xXxx Saturday morning xxXx**

"Olive get up! Today is our big day!" Rose squealed as she burst into her younger cousin's room.

"Huh what?" Olive asked as she narrowed her eyes. "You mean _your_ big day?"

"Just get up, we have to get to the wedding hall in like, three hours."

"Three hours!? Please let me sleep for an hour or so, the guests won't arrive till 2 PM and it's 8 AM now."

"We have to decorate," Rose added.

"Me and our other cousins did it yesterday. Everything's already fixed and I need my sleep."

"We'll have Pancakes for breakfast."

"Pancakes?" Olive's eyes lit up. "I'll be downstairs right away."

XXX.

**Hmm, didn't really like how this turned out ::**

**The next chapter will be up soon**


	7. The wedding

**Chapter 7: The wedding**

Angus stepped out of the car and gasped at what he saw. The wedding hall was huge and everything were decorated with pink flowers and white ribbons. There were more people than he could count, though he guessed it would be around two hundred people. Everyone were dressed like it was a ball and he was glad he was wearing something nice. It was a simple tuxedo, but it was still better than wearing casual clothes.

He approached the steps up into the building and starting looking for Olive. The hall was even more beautiful inside. There was a stage in the back of the room, decorated with pink, white and red flowers. The large table with food was on the right side of the room and on the left there was a small orchestra which was playing music.

"There you are!" Olive said happily as she approached Angus at the wedding sharp 2 PM. "Do you have the picture?"

Angus nodded at a big picture he had covered with a white sheet. "Got it," he said as he handed it to her.

"Thanks," Olive said just as happy as she looked after a place to hide it in for so long. Angus didn't know where to go so he just followed her.

"And when do you need it?" He asked confusedly.

"Later," she replied. She looked even more beautiful with her pink and white dress. She also had her long hair in a ponytail and had also tied a pink ribbon to it. Usually she acted kind of rude towards him, but today she was in a pretty good mood. A smile surely suited her the best.

"You look beautiful today," he said without realizing it.

A blush across her face but she just shook it off. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," she replied and glanced at his tuxedo. Then she scanned the crowd again, looking after Fletcher or Chyna. She had spotted some of the ants who seem to have a good time, but there was no sign of her best friends yet.

"Looking after me?" A voice spoke up behind her. Olive turned around and faced Chyna, which was smiling happily.

"Hey Chyna!" Olive greeted her as she gave her a hug. "You look great!"

"You look great too," Chyna said and glanced at the hall. "Wow, this hall sure looks like it has been decorated by a professional."

"Really? It was actually me and my cousins who did it," Olive explained proudly. "You have to meet them."

"Yeah," Chyna said as something caught her attention. "Is that... Chocolate cake?"

Before Olive could reply, Chyna rushed towards the large table. Olive was about to run after her, but someone tapped her shoulder just then. Olive turned around and faced Fletcher, which had his usual grin on his face. "Hey Olive!" He greeted.

"Hi," Olive smiled. She glanced at the food table, but Chyna was nowhere to be seen. 'There's too many people in the way,' she thought. "Why don't you talk to Angus while I'm going to find Chyna," Olive suggested as she rushed to the same way Chyna went.

"Uh, okay," Fletcher said.

'The cakes look even tastier up close!' Chyna thought as she looked at the large table. But before she could decide what to eat, someone pushed her out of the way.

"Hey, I was here first!" The boy beside her said.

"Well _excuse_ me," Chyna muttered as she rubbed her arm. She turned around to glare at the boy. He was about her age, had messy auburn hair and matching eyes. She had to admit he was sort of cute. The boy noticed her looking at him and smiled at her.

"Sorry," he apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. "The name's Ethan."

"Hi, I'm Chyna," she greeted as they shook hands. "Are you one of Olive's cousins?"

"No, but I do know her though. I'm an old friend of her," he explained as his face turned slightly pink.

"Oh," Chyna said thoughtfully. She didn't remember Olive saying anything about him before.

"Chyna! There you are!" Olive panted as she reached her best friend. "There's going to be some dance in the ballroom soon, and I think you should ask F- Ethan!" Olive gasped as she stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Ethan shrugged. "I got invited to the wedding," he smirked. "Wouldn't it be rude if I didn't come?"

"No, I mean why are you bugging Chyna?" Olive said.

"He's not bugging me, Olive. We were only talking," Chyna explained.

"Okay," Olive said nervously as she looked down on the floor. Then she grabbed Chyna's arm and headed to the opposite direction. "See you later," she mumbled to Ethan.

"Okay Olive, why are you suddenly acting so weird?" Chyna asked with a worried expression.

"Nothing big," Olive said and bit her lip.

"Ethan said he was an old friend of yours."

"He is."

"And?"

Olive sighed. "He used to be my neighbor before he and his family moved away some years ago. We were pretty good friends and hung a lot out together." A blush came across her face. "It wasn't actually a big problem that he moved away because we still went to the same school. Well, until I transferred to Webster high as an ANT. We somehow lost contact and I haven't seen him in about four years."

"Why didn't you contact him?" Chyna asked.

Her face turned even more pink. "Uhm... I'm not sure."

"But-"

"Oh hey, there's Fletcher!" Olive quickly said and pointed towards him. "Why don't you talk to him?"

Chyna raised an eyebrow. "Because I'm talking to you?"

"Go!" Olive said as she pushed Chyna towards Fletcher. 'And please get together with him too,' Olive thought as Angus smirked towards her direction before he calmly walked off. That jerk.

"Uh, hi Fletcher," Chyna greeted with a nervous smile as she approached him.

"Hi," he replied with a smile as well.

Then silence came across the two. The atmosphere seemed awkward again, which it rarely were between them. 'Why can't I think of anything to say,' Chyna, which didn't like the silence at all, wondered. 'Maybe it's because we both aren't saying anything about.. us? Maybe I should say anything about that. I think something has changed between us, but I don't know if Fletcher thinks the same. Maybe I should confess to him right away. Maybe that's the best thing to do right now.'

'I hate this silence,' Fletcher thought. 'We have avoided each other all week and I can't stand not talking to Chyna. Maybe she's mad at me because of what happened on Friday after the movies. Or maybe her dad is still mad at me-'

"Fletcher."

Fletcher looked up at her, thankful that she broke the silence.

"Um.. I'm not sure how to say it, but I have thought about telling you all week." Chyna's face turned slightly red. "Fletcher, I lo-"

"FLETCHIE!"

Chyna was pushed to the side as the short brunette, known as Violet, approached Fletcher. "You want to dance or something?" She asked sweetly and shot a glare in Chyna's direction.

"Violet, I was sort of busy," Fletcher replied with a terrified expression on his face.

"YOUR GOING TO DANCE WITH ME, EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" Violet yelled as she grabbed his arm. Fletcher gave Chyna an apologetic smile as he was dragged away.

Olive, who was watching the whole thing, stomped her feet in annoyance. That was close though. Why did Violet have to ruin her excellent plan? Looks like it was time for plan B.

"I see your playing matchmaker," someone said beside her. Olive turned around and faced Ethan, who had his usual grin on his face.

"How did you know?" Olive asked with wide eyes.

"Your my best- or, actually you _were_ my best friend," Ethan said. "Before we lost contact."

"I'm sorry about that," she said and sighed. "I was busy with my things, and you with yours..."

"Maybe we should hang out?" Ethan suggested as he glanced at her. He was surprised by how pretty she had became over the last four years. Her hair was still blonde, but longer than he remembered. His auburn eyes softened and all he could do was to get lost in those sapphire eyes of hers. He had a crush on her. He always had but never told her, in order to not ruin their friendship.

"Yeah, sure," Olive smiled at him as she blushed. "But first I have to get those two together."

"Why is it so important?" He asked her.

"Because of many reasons," she replied. "But now I have to save Fletcher, see you!"

"Who's Fletcher?" Ethan asked as he watched the blonde hurry towards the crowded ball room.

**xXxXx**

"Are you sure we lost her?" Fletcher asked with a worried expression as he and Olive hid behind some chairs.

"Yes," Olive said as she looked up from their hiding place. "No Violet in sight."

Fletcher let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks for rescuing me," he said.

"No need to thank me," Olive said.

"By the way, this wedding is awesome! I will congratulate your cousin soon, but as you can see the line is so long."

"Thanks," Olive grinned. "By the way, your still head over heels over Chyna, right?"

Fletcher got an surprised look at his face as he faced Olive. "How did you know?"

"It's not very hard to guess," Olive replied. "Now, why don't you tell her right now?"

Fletcher rubbed the back of his head and looked thoughtful. "Because... I don't know if she feels the same way about me. I don't want to scare her or something."

"Fletcher." He turned around to face Olive because her tone seemed different. "I think you should go for it. Nothing's going to change if you don't do anything. Do you want to live with the pain of being madly in love with one of your best friends and stay in the friendzone? Knowing that you will never be more than friends?"

Fletcher locked eyes with Olive for a second before he smiled at her. "Thanks, what you said suddenly made sense"

Olive grinned back at him. "Good, now stop being such a SISSY and go for it!" Olive yelled and pushed him harshly in front of her. Fletcher stumbled forwards and glared at her.

"I will," he mumbled and rubbed his back. Then he walked off. Olive looked after him with a happy smile on her face. Maybe she didn't have to go out with Angus after all.

"Miss, why are you hiding behind those chairs?" A random man suddenly said beside her.

"Oh, no reason!" Olive replied and awkwardly walked off.

**xXxXx**

"Hey Angus, have you seen Chyna?" Fletcher asked as he walked up to the brunette with cake around his mouth.

Angus pointed towards the backdoor that lead to outside. "Ghwood luwck," he managed to say with his mouth full of food.

Did Angus know about this whole confession thing? No, that was a scary thought."Thanks," Fletcher said and headed towards the door. There was a large garden outside with many bushes, trees and flowers. There was also many benches and Chyna sat in one of those. A smile appeared on his face as he walked towards her.

"Hey Chy," he greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Hi," she smiled back at him. "Did you manage to escape from Violet?"

"Eheh, Olive saved me," Fletcher said and rubbed the back of his head.

"Typical you," Chyna laughed and glanced at the sky.

Then silence came across the two again, but this time it wasn't awkward. After they sat in silence for a while, Fletcher grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Chyna felt her heart skip a beat as she squeezed his hand back.

"I love you, Chyna," Fletcher said quietly.

"I love you too," Chyna replied with a small smile.

A minute passed and Fletcher glanced at her.

"Did I say that out loud?" Fletcher asked.

Chyna grinned . "Yea, you did."

"And you just..."

"Yep."

Fletcher had now the hugest and happiest face he had ever had. Chyna giggled and leant her head on his shoulder. It was a simple confession. They were best friends and understood their feelings. Therefore there was no need in explain why they loved each other.

"And your dad? Is he still mad at me?" Fletcher asked.

Chyna shook her head and smiled. "Don't mind him, he is a little overprotective."

"A little?"

"Okay, so he is very overprotective of me. But I think he will realize soon that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

Fletcher smiled at this. "I won't."

"Yes!" A voice yelled behind some bushes in front of them, making the two jump in surprise. Then there was hushing voices. "Not so loud!"

Chyna and Fletcher glanced at each other and walked towards the bushes. Chyna pulled the branches aside and looked down. "Hi," she greeted.

Angus, Olive, Violet and Ethan looked up in surprise and got sheepish smiles all over their faces. Except Angus, who was sulking.

"Heheh, we can explain," Olive smiled sheepishly.

"I'm listening," Fletcher said and crossed his arms.

"I can't believe you, Fletcher!" Violet said angrily. "One second we are dancing, and the other second your gone to flirt with other girls! And why Chyna? You could chose any girl in this freaking wedding and you chose _her_?"

Fletcher put his arm around Chyna's shoulder and smiled warmly at her. "Yes I do."

"Get away from my man!" Violet yelled and glared at Chyna.

"Violet calm down! It's not like you guys were together or anything," Olive said as she held Violet back with all her might. "Wait, your together now right?" She asked as she looked up at the two.

Fletcher and Chyna glanced at each other as they nodded in unison.

Olive clapped her hands and smiled excitedly, leaving Ethan alone to hold back Violet. "Excellent! I have something for you," she then said smugly as she handed over a large picture to them.

"What's this?" Fletcher asked as he studied the picture. He and Chyna both gasped at the picture and then looked over at Olive. "When did you take this picture?"

"At the cinema last Friday! You both fell asleep leaning against each other. It was so cute I _had_ to take a picture. I have other copies as well," Olive laughed as she stood up to brush her dress.

"Olive you.. you stalker!" Chyna laughed and hit her arm.

"Auch," Olive said and rubbed her arm. "Anyway, I think we should get out of here. Fast."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because of her," She replied and pointed at Violet. She was giving each of them death glares and clenched her fist. Something bad were going to happen if they didn't get out of there quick.

"Run!" Chyna yelled as they all ran back to the ball room and splitted up.

**xxx**

"I think.. we.. lost her," Fletcher panted as they arrived at the ball room.

"Good," Chyna replied. "I hope she won't bother us anymore."

"Yeah," Fletcher agreed as he glanced at her. He still couldn't believe she was his girlfriend. After all those years. Good things do really happen to those who wait. "I think they are playing a slow song now," he said as he held out his hand to her. "Do you want to dance?"

Chyna smiled warmly at him and took his hand. "Of course I will," she replied with a small smile.

They went to the middle of the ball room and started to dance. It was a slow waltz and they glided across the room. Surprisingly Fletcher was a bit better to dance than Chyna was, so he leaded the dance.

Chyna then leaned her head against his chest and by that they were now close together. And with Fletcher's arm around her, they both thought that this moment was perfect.

x.

"Looks like you won't hit on me again," Olive said as she watched Fletcher and Chyna dance peacefully. "My plan was an successes! Just as I thought."

"Hmpf," Angus replied and took a sip of his soda.

"Hmpf," Violet also said as she glared at the dancing people.

"Stupid dancers," they said in unison. Then they glared at each other. "STOP MIMICKING ME!"

Violet glanced at his soda and her eyes softened a bit. "Is that soda with salty watermelon flavor?"

"Uh yes," Angus said confusedly. "How come?"

"I love that flavor! But I can't find it anywhere though," she replied.

"You like salty watermelon flavor?" Angus asked surprised. "I thought I was the only one who liked it!"

"I may not know you well, but I like you," Violet said and nodded. "How about a dance?"

"Sure," Angus said as he followed her to the dance floor.

"Salty watermelon?" Olive asked with a disgusted look on her face. "Didn't even know that flavor excised."

"Me neither," Ethan grinned. "But It looks like his crush on you will slowly fade away," he said.

"I hope so, finally," Olive smiled. A blush then came across her face as she then glanced at her old friend.

"You want to.. uhm dance?" He asked shyly as he held out his hand.

Olive felt her face become even more pink as she took his hand. "Yes," she replied with a shy smile.

He sent her another of his smirks which made her realize how much she liked him. Maybe it was time for her to get a boyfriend as well.

**XxXxX**

**Tadaa! This was the last chapter x3 Obviously.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :D**

**I'm not a big fan of Angive, that's why I decided to put in some Angus X Violet xD Plz don't ask me where that come from, I'm not really sure myself xD**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**- Cuirule**


End file.
